raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Steph32597s/Friends' Friends' Secrets
Hey, guys! is is just a segue of sorts between blogs. I didn't receive enough questions or confessions to make the blogs I previously mentioned, but I got one interesting one for advice that I felt like I could make a whole blog about. Also, I didn't want to let the question pass without responding to it at all. So here we go! The Question "My friend confessed that he blatantly lied to me about a secret. It's someone else's secret, granted, but in this case I'm entitled to know it for protection of my well-being in social relationships. The secret isn't incredibly huge, like cheating on a partner, but it's mildly important. He topped it off by adamantly stating that he won't ever tell me. '' ''Normally I would respect that it isn't his secret to tell, but if it wasn't for him (by accident) I wouldn't even need to know this secret for protection in the first place. I'm angered that he lied to me for so long and led me into a false sense of security. Finally, he keeps broadly hinting about the secret and reminding me that he knows, practically messing with me. I want to reward him for finally telling the truth, but my trust has been diminished. We're close friends who normally confide in each other truthfully. How should I deal with my friend?" Basically, what has happened, is that this person's friend was told a secret by another person. This person's friend says that the secret is sort of important, but the friend still refuses to tell the person. The friend keeps remindng the person about the secret, which is bothersome. My Analysis To be honest, it sounds like your friend knows that someone likes you and isn't supposed to tell you, but still wants you to know. If he's teasing you about it, it probably isn't life-threatening. I think your social-standing is fine and you haven't much to worry about. My Advice #Ignore the teasing. It's probably nothing. #Accept that it isn't any of your business. Even if it involves you. If it were a direct threat to you, your friend would have said something sooner. He didn't, so once again, probably not important. #He doesn't need a reward from you. If he did the right thing, he'll get what's coming to him? Besides, what would you give him? A cookie? #Relax. Talk to some other friends about secrets for a while. Build some trust back up in him. You are allowed to be hurt by the incident, just don't fixate on it. Extra Comments Generally, minding your own business is a good thing. Real friends have your back and can usually determine what is relevant to you and what isn't. Also, sometimes, people know things that you just DON'T want to know. People, even friends, can hide whatever they want from you. And you should respect that. There are some things that you can't say to some friends that you can say to other friends. If Weilai was afraid of rocks, I wouldn't tell him about my rock collection. But maybe I'd tell Antonismage, if he was interested. Have a good one, guys! 02:21, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Also, don't forget to ask me questions and send in confessions! The information is in this blog . Category:Blog posts